1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice signal processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As a typical example of the voice signal processing apparatus of the described type, a voice signal recording system for a still video signal recording system is known.
In the voice signal recording system, using a magnetic disk (i.e., a still video floppy disk) adapted to record video signals for one field on each track, a voice signal is recorded as its time axis is compressed at a predetermined coefficient of compression. Specifically, there are two formats: one for recording voice signals on a single track; and the other for recording voice signals on a plurality of tracks. A known recording and reproducing system employing a still video floppy disk is furnished with a means for indicating the recorded condition on each track in the still video floppy disk.
However, with such indicating means, it is possible to note the number of images that can be additionally recorded, but it is impossible to grasp the remaining record capacity rapidly and accurately, until counting has been completed. In order words, when a voice is to be recorded on a single track or when a voice is to be recorded continuously on a plurality of tracks, the remaining record capacity could not be determined with precision.
In the conventional video reproducing apparatus having a voice reproducing function, as the video floppy disk is loaded, reproduction starts from a leading voice address according to the control code of a voice track, and thereafter, the track is moved along the succeeding voice addresses to reproduce the voices in order.
However, in the above discussed voice reproducing procedure, it is absolutely necessary to reproduce all of the voice tracks in a single video floppy disk in order to note the total time (i.e. the time required to reproduce the voices) of voice signals recorded in the video floppy disc. This is very timeconsuming.
Alternatively, it could estimate the voice reproducing time from the number of the voice tracks; however, if the voice record terminates short of the individual track, this unrecorded track portion causes an error of estimating. If there are many voice sequences in the tracks, individual errors must be accumulated so that only an inaccurate voice-reproducing time can be detected.
The foregoing problems, which encountered with the above-mentioned apparatus using a disk-like recording medium such as a still video floppy disk, would happen also on other apparatuses using any other medium.